The present disclosure relates generally to the construction of dome roofs. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improved batten bar assemblies for holding panels (e.g., dome roof panels) in place.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Above ground storage tanks are frequently used to store industrial quantities of a variety of raw and finished materials. These storage tanks may contain liquids, gases, solids, or some combination thereof and are used in a variety of industries. For example, the oil and gas industry frequently uses above ground storage tanks to store refined hydrocarbon products. Additionally, above ground storage tanks are also common in the petrochemical, pharmaceutical, cosmetics, food, and consumer products industries.
A variety of storage tanks may be used across all industries. For example, a storage tank may be cylindrically shaped with a fixed roof. The fixed roof, as opposed to an open top storage tank (e.g., a hopper), has the benefit of minimizing evaporation of liquid product in the tank. Moreover, a fixed roof limits contamination of the stored product by keeping foreign matter (e.g., water, dust, etc.) out of the tank. Fixed roofs come in a variety of configurations including flat, coned, umbrella, domed, etc. The roof shape may be based on the intended application of the storage tank. For example, a domed roof may be better suited for higher pressure applications because the curved structure typically distributes pressure better than a flat roof.
Storage tanks may also be equipped with floating roofs. A floating roof “rides” on the product stored inside the tank, reducing the evaporation of liquid product in the tank. Typically, a floating roof has seals between its edges and the walls of the storage tank. In some instances, floating roofs are used along with fixed roofs to provide two barriers between the environment and a stored product.
A dome roof is one of many different kinds of roofs that may be used on storage tanks. Dome roofs are typically self-supported, spherical segment frame structures. The frame is often created using a hub and spoke system, wherein geometric figures construct a segment of a spherical surface. The spokes can be at a variety of angles relative to the hub, as determined by the design, creating an opportunity for a variety of geometric shapes to construct the frame. Panels may be installed over the frame and may correspond to the shapes created by the frame. The panels may further overlap or nest into the underlying frame to create a continuous roof surface. In addition to storage tanks, other structures use dome roofs. For example, homes, entertainment arenas, and other commercial structures utilize dome roofs.
In some cases, domed roofs are created by overlapping adjacent panels and by fastening the adjacent panels to an underlying support beam (e.g., I-beam). In some cases, one or more edges of a panel may be folded or crimped to prevent slipping. In other cases, the panels may be nested into the underlying support beam. A batten bar may be placed on top of the overlapping portion and is fastened (e.g., with a bolt) in place to the support beam. For example, the fastener may extend through the batten bar, both panels, and into the support beam. In other embodiments, the batten bar may be placed over peripheral portions of adjacent nested panels, and the batten bar may be held in place by a fastener extending through the batten bar and into the support beam. A gasket surrounding the bolt hole may be included to seal the internals of the tank from the outside environment.
Current methods of dome roof construction have created several challenges for the industry. Fabrication and assembly may be expensive, time consuming, and result in excess scrap material. For example, embodiments that use a folded or crimpled panel may require additional labor and cost to fold the panels. Additionally, if the folded or crimped panel is designed interface with other components in the batten assembly (e.g., a batten bar or a beam), a tightening of tolerances for part fabrication and assembly may be required. Similarly, beams having an intricate and/or asymmetric design may be expensive to fabricate and further tighten the tolerances of the assembly. Furthermore, for designs in which a fastener is driven through one or more panels to secure the batten bar, the fastener must be driven “blind” without being able to see the corresponding hole or slot that engages the fastener.